bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Henry Stein
is a former animator and the main protagonist of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Having been away from his former workplace for 30 years, a letter from his old friend Joey Drew draws Henry back to the studio to discover 'something special'. It soon becomes clear that the thing Joey wanted to show, the Ink Machine, is no mere animation tool and Henry must use his wits to survive the cartoon horrors that stalk the halls of the abandoned studio and escape to the outside world. Personality Henry is a soft spoken man, and rarely expresses emotions stronger than minor shock and/or annoyance at seeing the bizarre happenings at the studio. Despite this, he also acts curious about his surroundings and the things he doesn't remember since his departure 30 years ago. He does show signs of optimism and a positive attitude on rare occasions, as evidenced during his interactions with Boris and an old diary recording from his employment at the studio. Appearances Chapter 1: Moving Pictures The game begins after Henry receives a note from Joey, asking him to visit the workshop. Upon entering, he quickly discovers that the power is still running and that references to the studio's creation, Bendy, are strewn throughout the environment. It isn't long before he finds the Ink Machine and decides to activate it to see what it does. During his exploration of the studio to find the six items necessary to turn the Machine on, Henry is shocked to discover the dissected corpse of Boris the Wolf, strapped to a table. He wonders what Joey could have been doing to do this. He restores the ink pressure in the projector room, then returns to the break room and pulls a switch to turn the Ink Machine on. He goes back to the area where he previously found the Ink Machine, only to find that the entrance has been boarded off from the outside. As he approaches, a twisted and deformed ink monster suddenly appears and lunges for Henry before vanishing. As the studio begins to flood with ink, Henry runs for the exit door but the floor beneath him breaks and sends him tumbling downward, trapping him in the studio's basement. Slowly draining the flood of ink as he ventures deeper, Henry uses an axe to break open a boarded door barring his path. Entering a strange room with a pentagram in the center, Henry is suddenly struck down with pain, seeing visions of strange images as the walls begins to bleed ink. He collapses to the floor unconscious. Chapter 2: The Old Song Henry regains consciousness in the same room he passed out in. After he retrieves his axe, he heads down utility shaft 9, remarking his surprise at the size of the studio in his absence. He soon discovers evidence that he is not alone in the studio, finding graffiti and more diary cassettes from the former employees that speak about how the Ink Machine affected their daily working lives. While walking down an inky hall, Henry notices a strange humanoid figure passing by, whistling while carrying a Bendy cutout. As soon as he approaches where the figure had gone, Henry is baffled to find that they have vanished into thin air. He enters the Music Department Hall shortly after, the entrance to the audio recording sections of the studios where music and voices were recorded for the Bendy cartoons. Finding that the exit to the department is blocked off by another ink flood, Henry focuses on trying to drain it. He is also attacked by Searchers numerous times, strange creatures made of ink that appear out of the puddles in the ground. After after activating the ink pump from Sammy's office to drain the flood, Henry is suddenly hit on the back of his head and knocked out by an unknown assailant. When he comes to, he finds that he has been attacked and tied up by Sammy Lawrence, the former music director transformed into a being of ink and driven into a religious devotion to "Bendy". Thinking that the Ink Demon will free him from the body he considers to be a prison, he decides to use Henry as a sacrifice to "Bendy". In the commotion however, "Bendy" turns on Sammy and kills him, given Henry the distraction he needs to escape. After his axe breaks trying to clear the debris in his path, "Bendy" himself materializes before Henry and gives chase. As the walls once again begin to be corrupted with ink just from "Bendy"'s presence, Henry barely manages to escape and barricade the door behind him. As he turns away to proceed, Henry sees a can of bacon soup rolling in from around the corner. Henry demands whoever's there to come out and show themselves, only to find that it is Boris himself, seemingly alive and well. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Henry wakes up from sleep in the safe room, somewhere that Boris has apparently been living and hiding from "Bendy" in. After a quick meal and opening the door, Henry travels with Boris into the depths of the studio. Henry discovers the entrance to Heavenly Toys, a merchandising section of the studio that he has no memory of. Wading through the machines and discarded plush toys, he stumbles into a room dedicated to displaying the shorts and toys of Alice Angel, one of the studio's characters. As Alice's signature theme song begins to play, Henry is startled by appearance of a inky and deformed woman, screaming that her name is also "Alice Angel". After she questions whether Henry is fit to walk among the angels, Henry reunites with Boris and the two search for her while escaping the disfigured forms of the Butcher Gang. Entering "Alice"'s den, Henry and Boris discover numerous corpses of other cartoons all over, many of them being copies of Boris with their hearts removed. "Alice" explains that she has been taking pieces from the other failed cartoon creations in order to make herself 'perfect'. Claiming that she'll help Henry escape if he does favors for her, she sends him out into the complex to find items for her. Along the way, Henry must avoid "Bendy", who frequently appears without warning and whenever Henry makes too much noise running. Henry can only escape him by hiding inside the Little Miracle Stations scattered through the halls, or closes the gate after entering the lift. He also discovers the fate of Norman Polk, the former projectionist of the studio who has literally turned into his job role as a ink monster with a projector for a head. A hidden diary cassette from Henry himself, recorded only two weeks after the studio opened, can also be found. It confirms that Henry helped to set up the studio with Joey as a co-founder. He complains that Joey is only an 'ideas man' rather than a worker and that the constant flow of work has kept him away from a Linda, possibly a spouse. The diary ends with Henry remarking that he's come up with a character that he thinks people will love, hinting that he is Bendy's true creator. After doing "Alice"'s bidding and finding her required items, she allows Henry to enter the elevator and ascend to the surface. However, just before he reaches the top, "Alice" betrays him and sends the lift falling, screaming that she knows who Henry is and why he has come back to the studio. Yelling that the Boris travelling with him is the most perfect one she has seen in order to fix her body, "Alice" snatches Boris into the darkness after the elevator crashes and Henry is left unconscious in the broken remains of the elevator. Chapter 4 Henry will return in Chapter 4. Trivia General = * As of Chapter 3, Henry's surname is unknown, unlike all the other human characters. * Henry does not have a model in the game files to view, most likely due to the game being played from his perspective. ** In addition, Henry doesn't cast shadows nor leaving ink trails after walking in an ink pool. ** Weirdly enough, Henry has no reflection in the mirror at the lavatory of the Safe House. * theMeatly, the creator of Bendy and the Ink Machine, is the voice of Henry. On the first Q & A video, when asked if theMeatly really voiced Henry, theMeatly jokingly said he couldn't confirm or deny the answer while using Henry's voice. * Henry is the only character Sammy never mentioned during the Hot Topic Q&A on Twitter, despite numerous fans asking questions about him. This was possibly to avoid giving out spoilers. |-|Chapter 1 = * Henry has some sound files which only occur in the prototype for Chapter 1: ** He gives a gasp and sigh sound when encountering the Bendy cutout for the first time. ** His question of who put the Bendy cutout in front of him occurs instantly rather than after approaching it. ** Henry also used to comment "I'm getting the hell out of here!" after encountering "Bendy". * All of Henry's voice clips in the prototype are higher pitched than in the full release versions. Gallery HenryWalk.gif|Henry entering the workshop. CornerMove.gif|Henry moving around a corner. Film.gif|Henry looking at Bendy and the film camera. Walk2.gif|Henry walking toward some Bendy posters. JoeysLetter.png|The letter Henry gets from Joey Drew. TheMeatlySecret.gif|Henry encountering an Easter Egg of theMeatly. LongFall.gif|Henry falling down into the basement. FlashbackKnockout.gif|Henry before he blackouts. SammyWalking.gif|Henry walking in the inky hall while Sammy's passing by. SammyHaxs.gif|Henry walking backwards and then getting hit by Sammy. DHCoFf2XUAALveY.jpg|Henry's vision from the pentagram room, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. HenryTape.png|Henry’s tape From Chapter 3. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males